Super Força
Super Força é a habilidade de ter e exercer um nível de força física muito maior do que a de uma pessoa normal. Seres com essa habilidade são mais fortes, mais resistentes e fisicamente mais duráveis que os humanos normais. Exemplos Em 2004, um Demônio Bruto, enquanto participava do reality show demoníaco Guerras das Bruxas, revelou que sua força não estava limitada à sua parte superior do corpo, como ele foi capaz de pular em um poste, depois de colocar uma armadilha para Paige. De acordo com o Livro das Sombras, os Demônios Brutos geralmente usam sua super força para esmagar os crânios de suas vítimas. Christy pode possuir essa habilidade, mas não está claro: ela matou o último membro da Tríade Candor, perfurando o braço em seu peito no que parecia ser uma super força. Lista de Usuários Raças Demoníacas Demônios Individuais Feiticeiros e Bruxos *Anton *Christy JenkinsPossivelmente. *Dragão Feiticeiro *Gavin *Paul Rowe *Bruxa Má do Espelho Mágico Outros Seres Mágicos *Gremlins *Deusa da Guerra *Leo WyattAnteriormente; como um ancião. *Ogros *Super-Heróis *Lenhador *Mortos-Vivos Através de feitiço, poção, roubo de poder, etc. *Darryl MorrisAtravés de um feitiço *Prue HalliwellAtravés da telecinese *DerekComo a Besta *Billie JenkinsEnquanto usava o Cinturão Dourado de Gaia *Chris HalliwellComo um demônio aranha Extensão da Levitação O poder da Levitação pode conceder ao possuidor o que parecia ser uma força sobre-humana. Ao chutar um inimigo enquanto levita, a força do chute será aumentada, permitindo que ele envie seus oponentes voando. Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell demonstrou em várias ocasiões que ela pode usar Levitação para melhorar sua força física. A primeira vez que isso foi visto foi quando ela enfrentou Leo Wyatt, glamourizado como Belthazor. Ela chutou Leo vários metros de distância com um chute enquanto levitando. No entanto, quando ela chutou o verdadeiro Belthazor, mesmo com mais força por trás de seu chute, ela só conseguiu fazê-lo cambalear para trás alguns passos, devido ao seu tamanho e força.Como visto em "Power Outage" Yen Lo e An Ling Enquanto no Limbo, as habilidades de Yen Lo e An Ling foram aumentadas ao ponto da levitação. Yen Lo foi capaz de chutar e mandar Piper voando no ar enquanto fazia um flip.Como visto em "Enter the Demon" Mitzy Stillman Mitzy Stillman ganhou essa habilidade temporariamente quando ela roubou a identidade e os poderes de Phoebe Halliwell em 2003. Ela levitou e chutou Phoebe, que a enviou voando sobre um sofá com muita força. .Como visto em "The Power of Three Blondes" Extensão da Telecinese Aqueles que possuem o poder da Telecinese foram capazes de combinar sua força física com seu poder telecinético, permitindo-lhes realizar proezas de força sobre-humana. Prue Halliwell Prue Halliwell foi a única a demonstrar força avançada como um resultado do uso de Telecinese. Ela fez isso pela primeira vez na forma de um homem, socando os participantes de um serviço de encontros, suspeitando que eles fossem súcubos."She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" Mais tarde, ela usou para afastar um mortal que a atacou durante uma exibição de Kill It Before It Dies."Chick Flick" No ano seguinte, a força telecinética de Prue veio de mãos dadas com suas técnicas de luta recém-adquiridas, permitindo que ela vencesse com sucesso dois lutadores demoníacos ao lado de Phoebe, ambos fisicamente muito maiores e mais musculados do que elas."Wrestling with Demons" Referências }} Categoria:Poderes